The present invention relates to laser work stations and, more specifically, to a laser work station in which a cart supports a workpiece therewithin.
Laser work stations are now widely employed for cutting and welding various types of parts. Generally, in the processing of sheet metal workpieces, the workpiece may be supported upon a worktable and moved by a clamping and guidance system about the table relative to a laser head at a fixed work station, or the laser head may be moved relative to the workpiece. In the latter type of laser work station, it is desirable to be able to effect relative movement of the laser head in X, Y, and Z axes.
In some work stations, the workpieces are loaded onto the support automatically by robots or other loading devices, and in others the workpieces are loaded manually. As will be appreciated, it would be desirable to support the workpiece on a cart or carrier which is moved into the work station and then withdrawn therefrom so as to minimize the handling within the station. Generally, workpiece carts or carriers would not provide efficient means for evacuating the fume which is generated during a laser cutting, or welding operation, and it would be necessary to effect precise alignment of the guidance system with the workpiece supported on the cart. Moreover, a work station using a cart would generally be limited in the length of the workpiece which could accommodated therewithin and also require the cart to be entered and be removed from the same side of the machine.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel laser work station in which the workpiece is supported upon one or more carts which are moved within the work station and which may be positioned reasonably accurately within the work station so as to facilitate operation thereon by the laser head under the control of the guidance system.
It is also an object to provide such a laser work station in which fume may be withdrawn efficiently from the work station during the laser operation.
Another object is to provide such a laser work station in which the workpiece may be advanced in the work station on supporting carts and the guidance system may compensate accurately for any shifting of the workpiece which has been so moved.